Sea Wolves
by Anna Mo
Summary: Loren's worlds collide as they join together to fight against evil. Can she handle her two worlds clashing with each other and her friends from both worlds meet? Frist fanfic plz R&R...rated pg for future chapters.hopeulikeit.
1. Default Chapter

**Loren's worlds collide as they join together to fight against evil. Can she handle her two worlds clashing with each other and her friends from both meeting? Can she handle her love life in both times...?**

**Disclaimer: Anything that you recognize like Tortall, Alana, George, etc. don't be long to me but be long to Tamora Pierce!**

**There are some changes in this one so if you read it before I changed it you might what to re-read this chapter.**

Prologue

The waves crashed against the side of the ship as Loren stood by the railing. The ocean was so beautiful, mysterious, and deadly all at the same time. She loved the sound and smells of the open ocean. Time and time again she thanked the gods that she had had the chance to travel with her father and brother any time they went to sea. She felt as if this was where she belonged, and anywhere else just felt like a vacation if you could call it that. Growing up in a sailing family with only her father, Loren had run away from home to the Shang and had become a Shang Warrior at the age of 15. She was the Shang Coyote. Every chance she got after a couple of years with the Shang she had joined her father and brother on their boat and had learned the ways of the ocean.

The waves had been crashing against the ship for sometime. They started when they were two days out of the harbor. Her father kept telling all the crew that it was nothing to worry about, but we could all see the storm looming off in the distance. She sent a worried glance to her brother that stood beside her, he too was worried and gave her a bleak smile and turned back to the crew members. That's the last time she ever saw her brother, at least alive.

Chapter One

Loren woke with a stir as the rain pounded on her window in her room. Looking at her clock on her bedside table it read, 4:36 a.m. Mumbling about the earliness of the morning, she still got out of bed. Her brother would be getting up soon to go to wrestling practice. 6:30 in the morning practices, and it took them 45 minutes to get to the school. It really sucked on her part because obviously only being 15, not having a car, living on a farm on the outskirts of a town in Kansas, the bus didn't go out that far, so she had to go with her brother. Loren walked down the hall to the living room and flipped on the TV to watch old Bugs Bunny cartoons...they were always on this early in the morning. Her brother, Kyle, walked into the living room from the kitchen.

"What are you doing up? Aren't you girls supposed to beauty sleep or sometin?" being a senior in high school, a star wrestler and a football jock, he took pride in annoying his book-smart, school-smart, dancer sister.

"Nope those are the girls who spend 50 dollars on a baby-t at American Eagle..." Loren retorted and went into the kitchen to get some breakfast. The usual around the house was Frosted Flakes. She poured herself a bowl and added milk, then walked back to the living room to watch TV. Her brother had taken her chair and made himself comfortable. She rolled her eyes and sat on the couch beside him.

"Get your homework done?" she asked. Her brother didn't even look at her when he replied.

"Do I ever?" He said sarcastically. "I have a page of Trig left and I have one more chapter to read. You're driving to school."

"Great." Loren looked at her watch, 4:45 a.m. "Guess I better get ready."

Kyle laughed. "Yep, wouldn't want you to look bad for school." Loren smiled and went to the kitchen to put her bowl away, then went to go take a shower and get ready.


	2. Chapter 2

Kuyaga- Thanks! Hope my e-mail explained it all!

Hillyhp2590-Thanks for reading!

**Disclaimer Baby: Anything you don't recognize is mine everything else belongs to the one and only...Tamora Pierce!**

**Hey people heres a little update been busy with school and stuff...i'll try to hurry with the next one!**

Chapter Two

The ocean welled up and rocked the ship back and forth. Loren and the rest of the crew raced around to bring down the sails, the mast kept getting closer and closer to the water. The storm has arrived before any one knew what was happening.

"Loren! GO help your brother!" Drake shouted as he tried to help his first mate, Gregor. Loren ran across the deck to help her brother raise the anchor. As she did a big wave engulfed the ship.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

"Loren wait up!" yelled Conner.

"Huh?" Loren turned around to see her boyfriend running up behind her. She smiled and stopped so he could catch up. "How are you today?" asked Loren

"Good, why didn't you come out this weekend, I had a great party going."

"You know parties aren't my thing. Besides I had stuff to do."

"Stuff to do with out me?" Conner looked hurt but she knew he was just teasing. Loren stood on her tiptoes to put a kiss on Conner's lips. "Everything does revolve around you sugar pie." Loren whispered. She tried to turn to leave but Conner held her there and gave her another kiss.

"We'll just have to change that won't we?" Conner said.

"Hey you two quit with the PDA!" Both Conner and Loren turned around. Behind them stood three of their friends plus her brother and his girl friend.

"Who invited you?" Yelled Conner to Michael who came to join them.

"Oh come on, I was teasing. Let's get to class before the old Spinster cuts our heads off." Michael led their group to the main school building. Loren watched them walk off but did not join them.

"Hey girl you coming?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah I'll be there in a sec." Loren looked up to the sky when she felt some one beside her.

"What's on your mind lil' sis?" Kyle worried about her. She had it worse than him; his girlfriend was at least from Galla, but Loren had to deal with having love lives in both worlds.

"Alex..."


	3. Authors Note

**Author's Note: Disregard in the first chapter the line about that being the last time she saw her brother alive. Can't kill him off just yet. So disregard he still going to be a live when they get to Tortall.**

**I'll update soon **

**Later**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"He's fine, dad and Gregor said they'd look after him. Besides he can take care of him self." Alex reassured his sister.

"I know, it's just I miss him so much." Loren started to walk to her classroom but stopped and turned to face her brother, "Kyle, how should I tell Conner?" Kyle stood there for a moment and said nothing.

Slowly he said, "Tell…Conner…. what?"

"That we have to break up."

"Are you crazy, Conner loves you, how could you do…." He stopped in mid sentence, finally it dawned on him. "Your in love with Alex aren't you?"

"Yes, and he's in love with me…you know when we went into the forest the night before we left."

"Yeh, don't tell me you lost…" Loren started to laugh.

"NO! How could you, that's not…" Loren had a big smile on her face, " He asked me to, um, marry him." Loren watched emotions fly over her brother's face. She hated it when she couldn't read him, it didn't mean anything good.

"HE WHAT! Why didn't you tell me? This is great, does dad know?" Kyle put his arm around his sister as he walked with her into the building; Loren started laughing as she answered all of his questions.

000000000000000000000000000000

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, milord, they were spotted coming towards here."

"We don't need this now, the harvest, we have to get ready for winter, we can't deal with them know!"

"Milord we need a messenger to send a letter to…"

The farmer was interrupted, "Yes, Yes, send one know and tell them to hurry." The lord walked out of the meeting room in to the sun.

Gregor came up behind him "Milord, want do you want us to do?"

"Ready the defenses and tell the people."

"Very good, milord." Gregor turned to go.

"Gregor, any word one Loren?"

Gregor Smiled "No worries milord, we'll here from her soon." Gregor turned and left was Alex watched the sun finish its journey above the horizon and sighed.


	5. Authors Note again

There's a mistake in the typing... as you might have noticed...in the first line it's not Alex reassuring Loren but Kyle so just thought I'd tell you!


	6. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: you know the drill, the unknown plot and characters are mine and all the ones you do know belong to Tamora Pierce...**

Sorry its taken me awhile to update holidays and spring break had a lot of work to do!

Chapter four

Loren walked into the gym of her high school and sat on the bleachers. Her first hour class was physical education. She just loved that class, all of the jocks and all the prefects (Popular people ;-) showing off. Of course she hated it, even though she could fence and keep up with the best of them, heck she could even beat the best wrestler on the team, but she had an image to keep up and that one was one of the book worm, non sporty type, although it was a known fact that she danced, she kept her talent well to her self. Which in this jungle of life wasn't such a bad idea.

She saw the trouble the moment they walked in...Cassidy Leesan, the leader of the highest ranking group of popular people (yah I know corny), she was a **_natural_** blonde, size two long blonde hair prefect face prefect everything. Loren despised her with every inch of her being. Cassidy had been Conner's, Michael's, and Kyle's ex-girlfriend, right know she was dating someone from the baseball team, the pitcher. She and her group of followers walked over and stood in front of Loren. She rolled her eyes and sighed, knowing she couldn't escape this...

"So what's the nerd doing showing up to PE?" Cassidy smirked

"Watching to see if you fall flat on your face, plus I'm in need of entertainment." Loren said back.

"Why how dare you!" You could just see the steam coming out of Cassidy's ears. "Let's go girls, we don't her nerd germs to rub off on us!" Cassidy turned and saw-shayed (sorry don't know how to spell it, does any one know) back to the corner of the gym with all the guys. Holly, Cassidy's second in command, glared at me then followed her maker, Carmen and Ellie gave me sympathetic looks and followed them. 'Great' Loren said under her breath, 'Can't wait till they leave.' She turned back to her book as Conner walked over.

"So what did her majesty want with you?" he asked humorously.

"Telling me to go crawl back under the rock I came from." He shook his head "How about the mall after school, I'll take you and by you a slice of pizza?"

"No pizza, I had that yester day, how about ice cream?"

"Ice cream it is." He kissed Loren's cheek and walked over to Michael and Kyle. Kyle was watching his sister as she gathered her things and walked out the gym doors and shook his head and muttered to himself. 'That's my sister.' Then stole the basketball from Conner and shot it in the hoop.

0000000000000000000000000000000

The day had been uneventful, Loren and Conner made their way into the mall to the Ice Cream shop. They stood in line and talked about nothing important. She noticed Ashley come up behind them.

"Hey girl!" said Loren.

"Hey guys what's up?" asked Ashley

"Nothing really just promised Loren some Ice Cream." Stated Conner. Ashley chuckled. Just then Loren's cell phone rang.  
"Hello?...Oh hi Ky...Wait slow down and start over." Loren Shrugged when Conner and Ashley raised there eyebrows. "WHAT?...Dad's home?...Well when did he get here?...not that long ago. Huh?...cool...He brought Uncle Gregor with him?...Sweet!"

Conner smiled at her and ordered a pop for him and an ice cream cone for her.

"Ash, do you want something?" Conner asked. She shook her head no she was to intent on listening to Loren's phone call. All three walked to a table and sat down. Loren was still listening to what Kyle was saying on the other side when Cassidy Leesan and her groupies showed up.

"Hey Conner, Ashley. What are you doing with nerd over here?" Cassidy watched Loren as she started to lick her cone. "I don't know why you guys hang out with the nerd, I mean come on look at her..." Loren wasn't paying any attention to them. Conner realized that Loren's face showed shock on it. He waved his hand in front of her face. "Um...Loren? Hello, any one in there?" Loren still sat there, but then all of a sudden her face showed anger.


	7. Chapter 5What shall we find behind door ...

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MINIMAL SEXUAL CONTACT AND VERY BAD WORDS ;-) ENJOY!**

Disclaimer: See chapter one!

Thanks to Kuyaga (at least someone cares!)

Chapter 5

Cassidy stared at Loren "What's with the nerd?" Conner shrugged. Loren snapped back to the reality when Cassidy had spoken.

"What does dad think he's doing?...Alex told him?...But we hadn't talked about it or anything...ugh why does he do this? He's staying for dinner?...What did mom do, invite the entire army?...What do you mean a problem..."Loren listened for a moment then stared at Ashley. "We'll be there ASAP!" Conner looked at Cassidy and blinked.

"I'll leave you guys and the weirdo here alone." Cassidy said as she walked off followed again by her groupies.

"What was the phone call about and who's Alex?" Loren looked at Conner. "Um. Dad came home earlier then planned and brought some friends along, and Alex is my father's assistant." Loren stood up and kissed Conner on the Cheek. "Sorry, but Ash and I need to jet." Conner smiled at her "Sure I'll talk to you tomorrow." Loren and Ashley got up and walked out to the parking lot on the other side of the mall to Ashley's car.

"OH Crap!" said Loren

"What?"

"My book bag, I forgot it in Conner's car!"

"Alright, go get it; I'll be with you in a second."

"Okay" and Loren took off to the other side of the parking lot to where Conner's car was parked. As she got closer she could make out some one with Conner. When she got a couple of car lengths away she could she plainly who the person was. She was going to murder Conner, no mutilate him! She thought to herself. Ashley pulled up behind her in her car. "Damn." Was all she said. Loren told Ashley to go get her book bag for her. As Ashley drove towards Conner's car, Loren called him.

"Shit!" Said Conner

"Do you have to answer it?" Asked Cassidy.

"Yah it's Loren. Hello? Hey what's up?"

"Oh I think I left my book bag in your car Ashley's coming to get it. I'm in the restroom and I told her to go get it for me."

"Yeh it's here I'll give it to her."

"Great, Thanks, Bye!" After Ashley had picked up Loren's book bag and Loren she drove a couple a rows away from Conner and Cassidy. Loren got out her phone and took some pictures of them. When Ashley looked at her questioningly Loren said "Blackmail for later" Ashley just laughed. Loren dialed Conner's number again. She watched as he fumbled with his phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Conner, whatcha doing?"

"Oh just driving home you?"

"Same." There was a slight pause. "I'm breaking up with you." Loren watched as Conner let go of Cassidy and stood still.

"You're what?"

"Breaking up with you."

"Why, why now?"

"We're just not working out the way I planned."

"What I thought we were working fine?"

"Nope, Sorry. Now don't go and get mad. You could do something you would regret. Like gamble and sell your house. Now don't do that, but if you did I bet the motel down the street has some nice prices for a single bed." At this Conner looked around and didn't see anyone (Loren;-) suspicious.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, I just thought that since I was dumping you that you would be torn apart by it and not having me around and everything..."

"You're for real, you're dumping me."

"Yeah I thought I said that already?"

"Yeah but we were doing great what brought this on?" Ashley had driven to the lane of cars were Conner had parked. Loren nodded her head to Ashley telling her to drive down the row.

"I don't give people second chances Conner, keep that in mind. Later."

"Wait, Loren? Hello? SHIT!" Conner looked at Cassidy.

"This is great Conner now we don't have to worry about her finding out."

"Yeh you're right Cass." Conner pulled Cassidy close to him and kissed her lightly on the lips, just then he noticed a car pull up beside them. He was paralyzed with horror, when he saw who the persons were in the car.

"Oh and another thing...you made it way to easy for me to dump you, next time I suggest you get a room or at least fuck each other behind four walls, you're scaring the public." Loren waved good bye as Ashley drove forward. Conner watched then drive away stunned.

0000000000000

"How do you feel about it?"

"About what Ash?"

"The whole Cassidy and Conner thing back there?"

"You know what I'm glad, I was going to have to break up with him anyway...I mean I'm in love with Alex, heck I think we're even going to get married."

"You know I love you like a sister, I just don't like to see you hurt. You carry big grudges." Loren chuckled at this.

"Gotta love me right?" They drove the rest of the way to Loren's house in silence. Well not complete silence, there was the loud bass to contend with and besides, when you got a good system, you have to turn it up.


	8. Chapter 6: the truth comes out

Disclaimer: Only plot and characters you don't know are mine! everything else belongs to Tamora Pierce

Chapter six

The sun was falling beneath the horizon by the time Ashley and Loren arrived home. Loren's mom was sitting on the porch swing with her father. Loren ran out of the car and up the front steps to hug her dad. She had missed him so much.

"How have been you Tiger?" Drake asked his daughter

"Great pops and you?" Loren smiled as he shook his head.

"I'm good now. Hello Ashley, long time no see, I hope you've been keeping my son in line?"

"Of course, wouldn't want to let you down captain now would I? Kyle's home?"

"Yes dear," said Loren's mom. "Go on in." Ashley smiled at Loren and walked into the house. Loren watched her friend walk into the house. Drake watched his daughters face, he could see the pain and sadness in her eyes.

"Is there something wrong Tiger?" Loren smiled and looked at her mother.

"Conner cheated on me with Cassidy, can you believe it?"

"Oh, honey! I'm sorry. When did you find out?"

"Today, at the mall, they were practically making out in the parking lot." Drake looked at his daughter.

"Who is this Conner?"

"Um...my...my...boy...ex-boyfriend." Loren looked down at her feet. She could feel her father tense up.

"You were with some one here and Alex...Alex and you are engaged, Loren!"

"I know pops, but Conner and I were going out before I even met Alex...I just can't go to school one day and say 'Well I can't see you anymore', with no reason!" Drake shook his head and motioned for his wife to follow him inside. Alex came out on the porch to stand behind Loren.

"Hey stranger." Loren said with a smile, she leaned against the porch railing.

"Same to you." Alex moved towards her and put his hands on her waist. "It's been a while hasn't it?"

"Yes, it has." Said Loren. Alex smiled and brushed the hair from her face and put a kiss on her lips, Loren moved her hands to his shoulders and ran her fingers through his hair. It was a long beautiful mane of dark brown. It was cut to just below his shoulders and framed his face nicely. She loved everything about him, his smile, his touch, and his eyes. His eyes were what entranced her the first time they met. One her first adventure at sea with her father. She could remember it so vividly. The waves were as high as the ship deck and growing. The first mate, Gregor, now her adopted Uncle, had thrown her a rope to tie the main sail to the ship as a huge wave swept over the boat. Everyone on board had been washed out to sea. She, her father, two brothers, Alex and Gregor where the only survivors. She could feel again the crushing waves against her eleven year old body, the arms of Alex around her as he pulled her to safety. She smiled at the thought.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Loren chuckled

"You pick up our lines pretty quick, don't you" Loren asked quizzically.

"I had a good teacher." They both laughed. Alex placed another kiss on Loren's lips. "I missed you..."

"I missed you to..."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They walked back inside hand in hand, laughing and joined Kyle and Ashley on the couch in front of the TV.

"Hey sis, sorry to hear about Conner, he shouldn't do that to people."

"Conner who, Loren?" Alex asked. Loren gave her brother one hell of a death glare.


	9. Sorry guys

Okay I know you guys are going to hurt me for not updating since like for ever. But I'm getting major writers block on this story. So if any one has any ideas or anything your help is really appreciated. Right now I'm just trying to lead up to where I want it to go. Which is a place I don't know. So if ya'll hang in there and don't give up on me. I'll get it done. I hope. Any way here is some filler for you to let your minds wonder. This is probably the shortest chapter in all of Fan Fiction history. Hahahahaha. Enjoy

**Don't for get I own the characters and plot you don't know everything else belongs to Tamora Pierce.**

Filler Chapter / Paragraph ;)

Loren could not believe her brother had just said that out loud.

"KYLE!"

"Oops." Loren through a pillow at Kyle. Alex stared at Loren with wide eyes, thoughts ran through his head. Had she been cheating on him, did she really love him, and what was going on. She turned to face him.

"Alex, lets go some where more private so I can...um...explain." She stood and looked down to Alex.

"That would be a good idea."


	10. Explanations and Arrivals

**Disclaimer...Characters you know belong to Tamora Pierce. Characters you don't belong to me. Ditto on the plot.**

**Sorry I didn't update sooner. Had graduation parties to go to and so on and so forth and work. It's a rainy day so I thought I'd get this typed. **

**Thanks to all reviewers! Especially for only my 5 lines! Thanks!**

**(Emily--- if this is a little different then the one you read at school, it's because it is! Later!)**

**Oh yeah I almost for got! There is some bad language and reference to alcohol. Hope you none of you get offended**

Chapter 9 ------ Explanations and Arrivals

Loren led Alex to the garage and motioned for him to get in the passenger side of her mom's car.

"Do your parents know your taking the car?"

"Does it look like I care?" Alex shrugged and got in the car. He wondered what was going through Loren's mind.

"Loren where are we going?"

"No where special." They both sat in silence the rest of the way. Alex every once in a while glanced at Loren. Her mouth was tight and her knuckles were turning white from her tight grip on the wheel. Loren drove down a side rode in to what seemed to be a forest to Alex. It was thick with large trees and over grown bushes. Loren reached down and turned the lights off on the car.

"Um Loren? I'm no expert on these things, but don't you need the lights to see where you're going?" Alex asked uneasily. He could just make out the smirk on Loren's face.

"Trust me, I've driven this road so many times I could navigate it blind. Besides look on the sides of the road, there are small pieces of glow in the dark glue on plants..." Alex looked on both sides and sure enough there were glowing plants.

"Why is that there?"

"In this modern age world, we teens like to have some fun that isn't exactly legal."

"And what would that be?" Once again all Alex got was a smirk. After another 5 minutes she stopped the car and got out. He noticed that they parked close to a clearing. Alex followed her through the clearing. He stopped in the middle. There was a table there made out of rocks, a fire pit, and regular chairs that he had seen in Loren's home. They called them Lazy boys. Loren went and sat on the hammock to the right of the clearing and to the left of the clearing there was a path that led into the wooded area. Noises could be heard coming from a neighboring dock.

"What is going on over there?" Loren looked up at Alex, who had moved to stand in front of her.

"Party." She said softly.

"What goes on at these so called parties?" Loren smiled.

"Oh, drinking, dancing, talking, having fun. That sort of thing."

"Did you ever go to those?"

"Yeah, that's how Conner and I broke up the first time. He was drunk, started making out with a girl. I was sober and mad. So I punched him and gave him a black eye. Couple days later he was begging for me to go back out with him, so did." Loren sighed. "Then mom got mad at me for who knows what and sent me back to Tortall to start Shang training again. She said I had a long enough brake. I never got the chance to say bye to Conner, my friends, or even brake up with Conner." Alex sat down by her.

"Then you met me. Why didn't you tell me all of this before..."

"Would you have still liked me and stayed interested in me?"

"I don't know."

"That's the reason I didn't tell you." Alex smiled and brushed the hair out of her eyes.

"I'm mad that you didn't, but it's over now so I guess it's all right." Loren smiled

"Good, I couldn't stand it if you were mad at me." Loren leaned forward and gave Alex a kiss.

"Man did I miss those." Whispered Alex.

"Well, well, well, what have we here?" Startled Alex and Loren turned to face the new arrival.

"Shit!" Whispered Loren.

**Dun, Dun, Duuuuuun...CLIFFIE...HEHE...wow do I love Cliffies!**

**Hey you'll be proud of me I figured out how to get Loren and them to travel between worlds! Ain't it great? I'd like to thank Emily my good pal for helping me on that, though she probably doesn't realize she did. Hey we're almost half way through the story...Okay not really, but I hope you enjoyed! Now press that little button down there and submit a review. Thanks A billion. **


	11. Chapter 11 dun dun dunnnn

**Well Hello, Hello...Long time since I've written for you guys. Want to know why? I went to North Dakota and then I went to Chapter Officer Leadership Conference for FFA in Great Bend then I went to Show Choir Camp in El Derado, then I have Vacation Bible School next week then I'm going to archaeology camp the week after that then sch...wait forbidden S word. You know that place...where you go and learn, any way I'm going to be typing in small installments so don't yell at me ye few reviewers! Thanks to my so small amount of reviewers... (Sniff, sniff, tear.) I Love you all (tear...sniff) I need more of you, more I tell you, more! It's sad when a writer has to submit a review for her own story so she'll have some to read! (Sniff) Although it was quite a funny one if I don't say so my self (huh?) you should read it if you have time! Any way, here is the next chappie and I know, I know it's so short, but hey it's like midnight and I've been working and I'm tired but I have two bottles of mountain dew in me and chocolate milk! (Caffeine! YAY!) And my darn fingers won't type fast enough. **

**Thanks Bambolieblue for my ONLY review I love you! And I know longer chapters, I'm trying but the story writes itself! I just get to type it!**

**Disclaimer doohickey: I own none except for the plot and characters you don't know, Tammy owns the rest.**

Alex watched the new arrival with hesitation; he could feel Loren tense in his arms.

"My, my, Loren you do get around, and who is this handsome guy you're kissing?"

"None of your business Leesan. Now run along to your little party, you don't want your guys getting lonely now do you?"

"Tsk, tsk, you should be nicer to me, because well I am dating your boy...excuse me...ex-boyfriend." By this time Loren had moved out of Alex's arms and stood only a foot from Cassidy.

"I really don't care anymore about his pathetic existence! So if you'd be a good little doggy and leave me alone!"

"Now I'm afraid I can't do that, you see I think it would be just wonderful if I brought all your people and my people to come see this little arrangement here, don't you?" Cassidy was standing with her hands on her hips and had a sinister smile on her face. She motioned behind her and people started to come into the cleared area. People Loren didn't want to see or talk to, mainly Conner. Conner face was red with anger.

"Cassidy was right; you don't get around quick for a fat girl." Conner said putting his hand on Cassidy's waist and pulling her close.

"I don't want to talk about it." Loren said. She moved back over to Alex and grabbed his hand. "Come on we're getting out of here." Alex went along with her until Conner stepped in front of them.

"Who is that Loren? I have never seen him around before."

"That's because he doesn't live around here anymore." Loren stopped and looked into Conner's eyes, how she would miss seeing those eyes.

"So you where cheating on me behind my back." Conner said accusingly.

"No, Conner the only one doing that was you. Now let us pass!"

"No! Not until you explain to me what the hell you are doing here with that freak!" Conner had let go of Cassidy and grabbed both of Loren's arms tightly. He was red with anger and if she didn't know better there would have been steam coming out his ears.

"Let go, you're hurting me." Conner forcefully shook her.

"Tell me!" Up until this time Alex was too stunned to speak. This was the guy that his Loren had been with in his absence, Conner, was his name. He obviously did not deserve Loren. Alex didn't know what to do, he knew he couldn't interfere but his anger at Conner and Love for Loren made him.

"LET HER GO!" Alex said with force behind his voice.

"Ha! What are you going to do make me?" Conner laughed and grabbed Loren tighter she winced. Alex grabbed Conner's wrist and squeezed. The shock on Conner's face told Alex that he had grabbed in the right spot. "Fine, Just let go of me!"

"KYLE!"

"What mom?" Kyle called from the living room.

"Where's your sister?"

"Uh...she and Alex went out?" Kyle got off the couch and went to go get his coat, because he knew what was coming next.

"Well go find her! It's almost midnight!" Sighing Kyle walked back into the living room and put his hands on Ashley's shoulders.

"You want to come with me?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah sure..." She got of the couch and followed him out the door to his car. "Is Loren in trouble or something?" Kyle laughed and shook his head. Starting up the car, he heard thunder off in the distance.

"Sounds like rain. And no Loren's not in trouble. Mom just doesn't want her out past midnight." Ashley gave him an odd look. "I don't get it either, but I think I know where she is."


	12. Chapter 12

HEY... (Don't hurt me!) I know it's been a really really long time since I updated...but school started...wow about 4 weeks ago...how wrong is that? Any way here is a little update for any one who's interested! I know not many are but (sigh) OH WELL! My once in a blue moon reviewers are great! And thanks to all of you! Especially HYPERKATHRYNE! Any ways here's a really short...not 5 lines like my other story...lol...Hope you enjoy!

"KYLE!"

"What mom?" Kyle called from the living room.

"Where's your sister?"

"Uh...she and Alex went out?" Kyle got off the couch and went to go get his coat, because he knew what was coming next.

"Well go find her! It's almost midnight!" Sighing Kyle walked back into the living room and put his hands on Ashley's shoulders.

"You want to come with me?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah sure..." She got of the couch and followed him out the door to his car. "Is Loren in trouble or something?" Kyle laughed and shook his head. Starting up the car, he heard thunder off in the distance.

"Sounds like rain. And no Loren's not in trouble. Mom just doesn't want her out past midnight." Ashley gave him an odd look. "I don't get it either, but I think I know where she is."

Driving towards the lake Kyle started to get worried, the clouds had rolled in fast and the thunder and lighting was coming even faster. Kyle turned on the windshield wipers as the rain started to pour down.

"Kyle, what's the matter?" Ashley asked. She watched his face grow whiter. "KYLE? What's..." she was cut off by Kyle's muttering.

"Not now, not now." He mumbled. Turning down the dirt road he had to pull over because cars were racing the other direction. "Come on Ash!" Kyle jumped out of the car with Ashley following him closely. Entering the campsite he stopped as he took in the scene before him. Conner was on the ground and Cassiday was kneeling beside him, both were staring up at Alex who Loren was standing behind.  
"LOREN!" Yelled Kyle, they all turned to face him and Ashley. "Loren, we have to go now! Before..." He let the sentence hang in the air as he stared past the group and out into the clearing above the water on the other side of the lake. Everyone followed his gaze. Cassiday screamed and Conner jumped up and started to run, but was caught by Kyle.

"Let me go!" Shouted Conner. The ground beneath there feet started to rumble and shake. Kyle looked directly into Conner's eyes.

"You'll never make it." He whispered. Conner looked back to the water; the waves were growing by this time. Kyle, Ashley, and Conner moved to stand with the others. Alex looked at Kyle and said calmly. "We'll never make it." Kyle shook his head in agreement.

"But we have to try!" Yelled Cassiday.

"There is no possible way to outrun the Tornado! It'll be here before we even reach the highway!" Kyle yelled back. Alex turned to face the rest of the group, searching for something he walked behind them and then walked back to stand beside them.

"Where's Loren?" Alex asked.

"Look she's out there...on the...water...but that's not possible!" Conner said. Sure enough, Loren was out on the water.

"NO!" Shouted Alex, he started to run out there, but Kyle grabbed him.

"Alex, think, we're no weather mages! Let her deal with this!" Alex frantically struggled to get out of Kyle's grip.

"Um, guys?" said Ashley, they all looked at her. "Loren's glowing." Turning to watch Loren, she started to glow a magnificent blue and gold, with a big flash of light, they were all knocked down onto the ground, and then everything went black.

Okay I know I know this chapter seemed a bit, no really corny! If you guys have any way I could um...improve it would be greatly appreciated...I'll try and update before this century is over! Thanks for reading and to show how much you love it! Press the review button right there...thanks LATA!

V


End file.
